


个人收纳集

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: 一些散碎的梗，食用愉快。如果有什么格外感兴趣的可以留言给我，如果有时间的话我会好好想想如何补全。
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 6





	1. 无人应答

**Author's Note:**

> 一些散碎的梗，食用愉快。  
> 如果有什么格外感兴趣的可以留言给我，如果有时间的话我会好好想想如何补全。

彼时薮宏太刚从他床上爬下去冲淋浴，日光灯周身一圈紫色光晕向外淡化成绿色。八乙女从床头柜的内裤里找一盒被遗忘很久的烟，翻到了发现也只剩下烟盒。算了，反正他也没有打火机，被压得扁平的烟盒在他手里上下翻转几回合便落进垃圾桶里。

薮宏太不想他抽烟，要不他也不必落魄到这种地步。

他回味起薮宏太的脊背和皮肤，如果十分制该打几分好，不想给他一个过于宽容的分数，不过对于男友这个角色他又没什么可挑剔的——七分吧，无功无过，日子凑合过过不行还能分手。

薮宏太腰上系着条毛巾就从浴室出来，二十几平方的小公寓住两个男人怎么看都挤得不行，也难为八乙女和他睡单人床，两个人前胸贴后背睡得满身是汗。他那时总是希望下雨，他就可以偷偷溜下床开阳台门抽烟。阳台也很窄，只够站一个人，甚至摆不下椅子。当然要留心风向，薮宏太鼻子灵得像狗，说不准什么时候就醒过来把他捉个正着。

刚睡醒的薮宏太看起来心情总是很差，鼻尖湿哒哒的蹭他的脸颊。你好像鼹鼠啊，八乙女用鼻尖蹭回去，鼹鼠桑初次见面请多关照。他知道自己讲笑话爱冷场，但薮捧他，再烂的笑话也能讲出几分石破天惊的喜剧效果。他不需要懂幽默，谁需要懂幽默嘛，他懂薮宏太就好了。


	2. HK警察故事

香港十二月时常下雨。

八乙女在佐敦等人时免不得去买杯冰茶融入市井，然而售货员还是执拗地与他说日语。始终不知道自己与当地人有何区别的八乙女只是连声应好，心想当个国际刑警真是难，还好可以装一次游客。他离热闹庙街只两条街，不过上午十点除了流浪汉之外也没什么好看。他嘬着吸管看路边小报，自然看不懂文字，不过图片花样繁出煞是好笑。

薮宏太打扮的和一般上班族没什么区别，只是戴了条跳脱的草绿领带实在惹眼。他粤语好些，可以和当地人打成一片，自然也就要肩负起潜伏任务。八乙女演他男友，从日本来的游客。戴渔夫帽穿红色潮牌卫衣，怎么看怎么都不像薮宏太会感兴趣的类型。他说光君看起来只十五六岁，怕阿sir捉他教唆未成年，八乙女反驳再过两天我都三十了，要看护照吗？

薮拿过冻柠茶接着吸，今天请了假说是我老婆来探我，我可以带着你观光一下我的日常。八乙女说不感兴趣，是时候了你能不能不要耽搁，我那边还有没结完的活。嘟嘟囔囔也不算是语气暧昧，他太直白又怕旁人听去什么了不得的大事。薮宏太有一搭没一搭的看谷歌地图，说是在这儿工作不过也没什么出行机会，假装出门好歹也要装模作样查查身份。

他俩坐在薮宏太的小公寓楼里喝咖啡，八乙女喝了两口就放杯子。咖啡品种太烂，你这咖啡骗骗小孩还成，拿出来给我喝未免太敷衍。薮说今晚就是收网的时刻，我把后门位置给你订上待办，你到时候带人在后门接应我，我这边开灯你就带人进来。八乙女给同事发消息，对方说着人手给够就再也没回音。薮笑他沟通能力不行，八乙女说我当时英文就是最差劲的一科，谁知道我要进这行做一辈子，谁像你薮先生一样天赋异禀。

不过薮突然想起了一些事，当他们还只是最低级的警司时八乙女光接他的班盯梢。白衬衫背带裤，他打扮的可太像是这片街区的人了。城市的角落也有斑斓的光线，透过尘封的旧窗子投出与他们孑然无关的悲喜故事。他凑过去把脸埋进八乙女光颈窝，我累了，我好累，我像不像一只被人遗弃的玩具大熊。八乙女一只手捏着墨镜，另一只手环上他的腰，怎么会被抛弃呢，怎么会呢。

他们只有彼此了，至少在此时此刻他们只有彼此了。或许明天那颗命中注定的子弹就会穿透其中一人的胸腔。

去休假吧。

八乙女光把目光从案卷移到薮宏太脸上。

什么？

我说——去休假吧，我请客，夏威夷。

八乙女无声地笑了出来，

好。

他如是回答。


	3. 越岭

他仍旧会梦到阳光自行道树缝隙落在红砖地面上，骑着自行车的青年分发学校自印的报纸。花丛里松鼠一家正惬意分食松果，野兔脚步扑朔跑过茂密的灌木丛。钟楼每整点报时一次，复古的八音盒声伴着教堂的钟鸣回荡在校园里。

然而睁开眼睛，他已经睡在运兵船上前往另一片全然陌生的大陆。地中海比想象中的要平静些，鸽笼般的运兵船活动空间毕竟有限。为了最大程度地避免瘟疫在如此密集环境中蔓延，他们的生活用品一日三次由管道投递，随之而来的还有营养品与拉力器。他枕头边放着圣经，睡前会读一读缓解心悸。

他的手放在胸前的口袋上，里面塞着士兵的护照——所有人都知道战争即将结束，他们可以回家了。虽然很多人的家不复存在，但仍旧可以乐观些，人生没必要尽是担忧。

薮宏太，上等兵，无关紧要的后勤人员，护照上的青年笑起来眼睛眯成一条缝隙。

八乙女光，他小声复述起自己的名字，手指却不断摩挲着护照上几乎褪色的印迹。

那是咖啡和糖，奶农每天早上七点把牛奶放在教堂的后门，糖是军队配发的，神父也算是军医，他每次都能多拿到一些。有的时候他不想起床，就让阳光从彩绘玻璃里流下来，融化在松动的木地板上。他用脚趾去踢青年的小腿，骨骼在皮肤下发出令人牙酸的噪音。他的逃兵仍旧很年轻，大学生们的骨骼仍旧像向阳花一般易于攀高。谁去拿牛奶总会像一场漫长的拉锯战，最终总是睡眼不太惺忪的那个人趿着拖鞋把锡桶提进厨房。

闲适的早餐时间不算常有，他们有时也要谨慎行动。

薮宏太在宪兵巡查时躲在八乙女光的衣柜里，和那些柔软的织物一同蜷缩在黑暗的角落里。他的小光总是犯糊涂，写文件的时候蹭满袖墨水。有的是神父的制服，有军医的制服，那些白到发光的化纤织料写满不真实。圣经抄本抄了一半，可能也是早年翘课产物，里面大片空白画着和同学的日常——在图书馆喝咖啡被陌生女孩子请了一大杯摩卡，想要借的复习材料被同学先一步借走了，老师上课忘记拉裤链但是也没人敢告诉他草莓色的内裤和他的伟光正面目反差过度。他就靠着衣柜缝隙的光偷偷看半日记半绘本的过期作业，等宪兵的胶底皮靴声离开负荷过度的地板。

他有时也会想起他鼓起勇气握住小神父手掌的那一天，狭窄的告解室里满是羊和鸡粪的味道。小神父的手骨节分明，小拇指上蹭上很大一块油墨。他哑着嗓子说着神父们的台词，说一半没忍住去喝了一口水。

咕噜声在小空间内被放大无数倍，八乙女光尴尬地咳了两声。

于是薮宏太笑了出来，仿佛陈述一个与他无关事实般对神父说出了他的逃跑计划。

逃跑计划未被提及的第一步是攻略小神父，种土豆的后勤兵不太擅长做饭，每次都能把小神父的晚餐毁尸灭迹。八乙女光眼神灰暗地擦洗着可能不能再用的锅，满心都是，神啊，为什么我会遇到这个人。但是教会在这个时刻是逃兵最好的中转站，他曾经也帮助过很多人，模糊的年轻面孔消失在银色的黎明。他会倒上一杯红酒为他们践行，在清晨无人知晓的时刻为那些自由的灵魂祈祷——还有战争，希望世界上没有战争。

薮宏太在搬进来的第三天烧坏了八乙女光的锅，第十个晚上敲响了八乙女光的门。他那时还在专心致志地看书，绘本，他应该还给图书馆的绘本就这样夹带在他的行李里陪他飘洋过海。薮宏太仿佛刚从河里爬出来的河童一样湿漉漉，解释了半天才说明白阁楼的房间漏水，漏得他只能暂且来八乙女光房间避难。

八乙女光的克星不是薮宏太，不是漏水，而是“这是神的旨意”。

薮宏太成功用这个理由走进了他温暖的浴室，用他的毛巾把自己裹得严严实实，甚至非常自然地把自己的洗漱用品摆在了本就不大的洗漱池边上。黑色的大理石映出八乙女光怨念的脸，他突然发现其实小神父怨念的样子像极了撒娇，咬下唇的动作仿佛一种条件反射。

他们背对背的躺在双人床上，尝试着与另一个成年男性保持安全而舒适的距离。不过他们都手长脚长，翻身踢腿难免把对方弄醒。八乙女光气鼓鼓地要把薮宏太捆上，薮宏太只好把被子裹好贴紧墙面睡——不一会儿就被善良的小神父推醒，提醒道墙太潮太冷，贴着睡明天一定会胃痛。

于是他们背对背，不过这次近了一些。

可怜的薄睡衣已经挡不住秋季雨夜急降的气温，于是他们尝试着用靠近彼此的方式取暖。异国他乡的小镇里没有家的味道，只有拼拼凑凑的生活和不知何时撤离的命令。他们开始拥抱彼此，在前线的死讯和空洞的广播噪音里拥抱彼此，时代下小人物的命运全然可被预测。薮宏太想要逃走，而八乙女光只能留在这里，说不准就是一生。

他用手指在薮宏太胸前写写画画——这里是地中海，这里是大西洋，这里是苏伊士运河，我就是从这里被运来的。金字塔被炸塌了一半，谁都不知道法老王的秘密能否重见天日。在这里我救过一只小狗，它和我走了一阵，被我送给一个很喜欢小动物的孤儿，或许它们可以相依为命。然后他的指尖停滞了一会儿，相对位置关系让他头痛不已，不过他还是模糊地找到了正确答案。多瑙河是一条疤痕，薮宏太，你知道什么是多瑙河吗？很漂亮的河流，欧洲的母亲河，会唱歌的河。

他当然知道什么是多瑙河，地图在他的脑子里。

他必须要逃走，哪怕为了八乙女光，也要尽早离开这里。

直至那个黑暗的夜晚，炮弹击中教堂附近的民宅。冲天火焰中只剩下哀嚎和火焰蚕食木质结构的响声。八乙女光塞了制服和护照给他，后门，从后门，他最熟悉的地方离开。他没有踢到牛奶桶，顺着奶农每日来访的小路向着车站的方向狂奔。八乙女光为他也制作了新的护照，就像他曾经为那些年轻逃兵们做的一样。他跳上了一列正在驶离小镇的火车——管他去哪，最终总会抵达柏林。

薮宏太醒了过来，他突然发现，黑暗中他拿错了护照。

火车穿过铁青色的森林，车厢里也坐着许多面孔惨淡的亚洲人。暮色与黎明交替点亮车窗，燃烧着的火球落在铁路线不远的地方。他侥幸中逃生，在柏林市中心的车站下了车，八乙女光的校友正拉着神学院的缎带等人，他当时提及多次，红色的缎带，金色的麦穗图案，校友身上基本上都穿着和他一样的衣服，脸上带着刻板的笑容。

他的世界语基本上已经还给了高中老师，只能磕磕巴巴地和那人聊上几句。神学院的学生一贯古板又不够细致，硬是让这个人证不一的家伙上了学校的大巴车——八乙女光说他十几个学分没修就被人从宿舍拉进征兵办公室，迷迷糊糊地签上了自己的名字，那时候他刚二十出头，跟着部队如流水般辗转至今。

二十五岁，他的大学生神父把齿痕留在他的手臂上，说这是一种非常合理的标记方式。皮肤会记得牙齿，会记得塌陷和不平之处，会记得沟槽和尖锐的齿尖。

他当然会记住他，毕竟他现在才是八乙女光——薮宏太仍旧在兵营里等待发落，八乙女光又一次回到了校园学毫无兴趣的神学并祈求毕业。或许薮宏太在未来的日子会突然消失，世界上会多出一个八乙女光来。这是一个极其罕有的姓氏，因此同名会让这件事看起来蹊跷无比。

不过他修完了八乙女光未完的学分，替他完成了毕业典礼接过证书，对空荡的礼堂长期圣歌后，他一直期待的那个人还是没能回来。他也不是没找过，给两方的战俘管理会写信都石沉大海。甚至用了报纸——薮宏太先生，您的兄弟八乙女光正在找你。虽然登报时那个年轻的录入员一直在问，哪种兄弟，哪种兄弟，有血缘的吗？有血缘的要放在寻亲页面上，没有血缘的要放在社会版面上。

薮宏太很想说是那种虽然没有血缘关系但是我很爱他的兄弟，那种为了我可以去死的兄弟，那种有点笨但是非常可爱的兄弟，那种什么事都瞒不过人的兄弟，不知不觉喝干净咖啡的兄弟，在纳豆里加奇怪配料的兄弟。他柔软的脸颊很适合揉捏，那是属于天使的面容。八乙女把爱分给了很多人，那些离开家乡的小孩，被拯救的小狗和那个小孩，那些不知去向何方的年轻逃兵和他本人，薮宏太。

最后和谈还是一直拖延到圣诞节，当日报纸头条便是两派握手言和。这基于血腥的斗争终究没有赢家。他已经在柏林的小教堂找到了工作，一三五为新生儿施洗，其他时间做一些力所能及的杂务，生活清闲又美好。圣诞节当天教堂给所有实习生放了假，尤其是这种战争学生兵——虽然他也不知道他算不算。

薮宏太穿着绿色的驯鹿毛衣到楼下取信，在账单、代金券和贺卡之中他发现了一封不太起眼的官方信函，来信人是军务中心。

他的手指不住颤抖，撕得信封参差不齐——

八乙女光很像猫，他讨厌水。

他也讨厌猫，但他很喜欢有着流浪狗般眼神的薮宏太。

“您的兄弟薮宏太先生所乘坐的船只在出发不久后便遭遇风暴，情况危急。”

他的胆子说大不大说小也不小，但是——

但是他露出恐惧神情的时候，很希望有人能握住他的手。

“我们并不能依靠浸泡过的证件确认他的身份，但是由幸存者指认，我们已经将他的遗体送回故乡。”

“如果要说最后一种食物的话，应该是故乡的牛舌吧！”

他们还没回家，家在遥远的海边。

“感谢您与您家人为和平做出的贡献。”

金色的玫瑰勋章，赠给为和平献出一切的战士。

二十岁的八乙女光在抱着红色封皮的复习资料在暴雪里艰难前行，薮宏太的眼前一片模糊，眼泪无法抑制地接连落下。他从薮宏太身边走了过去，一步，两步，眼看着就要消失在风雪的尽头。

但是他突然回了一下身，有些迷惑地望向满眼热泪的男人。薮宏太折好手里的信件，遥远地对他挥了挥手。

金色的玫瑰勋章终于落在了雪里，那年柏林的冬天意外的很冷。


	4. 漂亮家伙和丑爱情

他牵着我的手，我问他真的不能继续走下去了吗，他说不能。

我说天气很冷，不喝杯茶再走吗，他说再拖延下去赶不上火车了。之前的人生里他就是这样，在一个傍晚坐火车来，然后悄然无声地在第二天傍晚离开。我追着车跑，怎么都追不上并行的铁轨，于是我坐下来，靠在最迟的那根立柱上哭泣不止。

山峦起伏仿若将你推离我的潮汐，那天刚好下了一场大雪。我想起我们早年计划要去鸟取，不过他有朋友先我一步预定了他的假期。

于是我做梦，梦到他向着深海走去，鸟取天气预报说是大雪，整片山丘毫无意识地沉眠。他衣服穿得厚，缓步前行的模样像是北极熊。我喊他的名字，喂，回来，海里很危险。

不要走。

他消失在蓝色的海洋里，更深一些的，藻绿与藏蓝混合出的冬季海洋里。好像一幅画啊，我在岸边撕心裂肺地喊他的名字，不要走，不要走，眼泪落在雪上烧出坑洞。我不再想去鸟取，也不想让他走在水边，他好像会随时消失，我怎么都捉不住。

就像现在，我们走着去车站，他系了一条很长的红围巾。手套有一只在我右手上，另一只留着提行李。这次他带画集给我，说是新来的画家的初版画集，扉页上洋洋洒洒写着意大利语，我读不懂，他一个个字教给我。

他认真时的眼睛极好看，比星星还好看几分。我盯着他看，他的眼睛就笑成悬崖之中的狭缝，于是我是唯一能穿进他眼睛的光。他叫我名字，嘴角向上翘去，我想把这张面孔炫耀给我所有朋友，瞧啊，多么惟妙惟肖的一只狐狸，一只小狗。神经电流无法延伸之处的片刻黑暗让我伸手触碰他的脸，我愿意用一切来换这个人一直留在我的身边。

不过，能也不能。

每一次我都问他问什么不为我停留更久一些，他吻我头顶，说很多事情变得漫长之后就失去了美感。我们定期见面，亲吻，牵手，拥抱，从很早开始起便开始着如同日常般的普通生活。我说小城市不好吗，劳烦你一次次坐火车来看我，还要坐火车离开。我们这里真的很适合生活，小镇主要生产南瓜，每年万圣节时会短暂地变得热闹，随后人群也随潮水离去。

我更愿称车站为渡口，他站在月台上仿佛——北极熊，又是北极熊，浮冰上的北极熊。

我恨北极熊。

福至心灵的瞬间我似乎领会了北极熊猎人的心情，它越走越远了，消失在了雪原的深处。短暂的极昼点亮了它透明的皮毛，我呼出一口气，盯着我美丽的猎物向未知的深处走去。于是在他睡觉时，我吻他的手掌，希望这种古老的咒语可以让北极熊的前爪不能着地。

我把脸埋进他的手里，佯装哭泣却真的落下了眼泪，我捉不住命运里的那只北极熊，我知道，我不是好猎手。他正做着好梦，像小猪一样笑，我哭不满他的手掌，眼泪顺着指缝滑进被子里。

他跟我说，那天晚上他梦到天使在他的掌心落泪，离开后他满手都是宝石。我那时正煮咖喱，倒完牛奶后咖喱也涌出流光溢彩的泡，我指着它们问他，是这样的颜色吗。我学画画许多年，多到我已经能分清各种色彩艳丽的俗名，人们把花朵与矿物的名字赋予给色彩，但是忘记了那些人工的色素描不出梦里的宝石。

他在梦里找我，喊我的名字，不过也毫无回应。不过他仍旧快乐，神灵垂怜，他离开后仍旧快乐。我觉得他的快乐比我的重要太多了，所以那天的咖喱饭我按照他的口味做了调整。

那又怎么样呢，他不会回来了。

我望着冷掉的咖喱锅发呆，索性连锅带咖喱一起倒进了垃圾桶。

去追一段落日吧，他是我的落日，教我读一首赞美太阳的意大利语诗歌。落日随着潮汐退向日界线，我凑过去吻他的光晕。温暖与熟悉的味道包裹着我，北极熊，原来北极熊都住在太阳里。我把脸埋进北极熊的毛发里，它说它吃掉了一只海豹，很抱歉没有给我留一口肉，它说他还有一首诗没有介绍。

为什么不来看我呢，我问它，它用滚烫的舌头舔我的脸颊，但是不想说话。为什么要走呢，真的是因为这符合你的美学吗？它仍旧在舔我，用粗糙的舌头舔我。

他爱你，它的声音沉闷地传来，他爱你，毋庸置疑，那些漂亮的故事都是从你的身体上生长出来的，他迷恋你，他愿意为你付出一切，他也会为你做假，学习你的笔触喝你的步调，你们天生便是完美的一对。

我碰碰北极熊黑色的鼻子，那你能替我吻他吗？

北极熊说，很抱歉，不能，北极熊不会亲吻北极熊。


	5. 玫瑰的名字

薮宏太摆在窗口的香槟玫瑰凋谢了，助理并没有及时更换今天的插花。他捻着瑟缩的花瓣开始思考起一些与工作无关的内容，那个漂亮的俘虏仍然被扣押在地下室的水牢里随时等待他的召唤。他年轻又漂亮，目光温柔坚定，就像每一个愚蠢的、自以为是的小孩。

薮和手下谈话时以‘我的玫瑰’指代那个金发男孩，他的香槟玫瑰，他的香草挞，他松软甜美的敌人。

他们面对面注视彼此年轻的面孔，八乙女和他年龄相仿。他带领着一支学生队伍，要不是出了叛徒恐怕他们的追逐还要持续很久。薮先开口，我今天还是不想工作，因为我一直想着你。八乙女嗤之以鼻，这就是一位大独裁者的气度？儿女情长必将英雄气短。薮的手心出汗，他并不是一个很好的独裁者，那是他背后的线，他背后的线牵动着他的手让他杀人。他也会做噩梦，会痛，会悲伤，他也不过是一枚普通棋子。

八乙女吻他的头顶，锁链哗啦作响。灯光过于昏暗，血顺着他头顶被枷锁砸破的伤口流下来，八乙女仍旧在吻他，嘴唇隔着发根印在他的头皮上。那虚无的温暖让薮宏太感到战栗——他的血液不受控制地向大脑流去，哪怕他随时会因失血而昏倒在地。他的人生快要失控了，加速狂飙的肾上腺素即将冲破量表上限。八乙女光移开嘴唇问他，为什么不动呢，为什么不躲开，为什么不让人把他杀掉，为什么要把他软禁在住处的地下室。

薮的血染红了他的白衬衫，因为我不想让你死掉，哪怕你是我的敌人，哪怕你想推翻这因我而生的政府。八乙女，我们不过是两个棋子，在这场无人胜利的博弈里我们只能确保自己活得久些——更久一些，直至我们的愿望被实现。我多希望我们是两个普通人，而不是在这里，我们可以用更温和的方式相遇相知，没必要争个你死我活。

我还画了你的讽刺漫画，八乙女笑出声来，很丑，谁会相信你是这个恐怖集团的首脑呢。

薮宏太也笑，虽然血淋淋的他看起来极为狼狈。

其实我是向你告别的，薮宏太说道。

啊，时候到了，你的保护也持续的太久了些，我也怕你惹事上身。

八乙女扯了块被子给他止血，手法粗暴高效。

我其实也做了很过分的事，很过分，你不知道，我让他们重新命名了一个词语。

哪个？

八乙女光坐回了俘虏应该坐的位置，靠近墙角的破椅子，一条腿比其余三条略短了些。他用腿支撑起身体，这让他看起来很滑稽。

黄昏，我觉得夕阳和你的颜色很像。

我的什么颜色？

薮宏太没有给出一个答案，他只给出了一个漫长的吻。不要哭泣，他的老师无数次强调，强者不应该有眼泪。

但是八乙女光把他融化了，从第一次开始。年轻的俘虏抓紧洗得发硬的床单，那一瞬间他们不再是敌人，只是汗水淋漓的爱人。他们带着枷锁，带着或源自出身或源自思想的枷锁相爱，隔着铁窗写一首沉默的情诗。

他指着铁窗外一点夕阳给他看，这就是Hikaru，短暂的明亮——正如他的人生。

漂亮的嗓音逐渐浑浊不清，八乙女的名字回荡在血肉铸就的堡垒地下，空洞处反复弹回，震得薮宏太胸腔发痛。

用来纪念我？

他的枪口抵在八乙女的额头，八乙女咧着嘴笑时总是会流露出与年龄不符的俏皮。

用来纪念你。

他在扣动扳机的瞬间突然意识到玫瑰不需要第二个名字，玫瑰就是玫瑰，玫瑰永远是玫瑰。

而玫瑰，终于降落在泥土里。


	6. 雾

他知道一些小事。

K上学的时候会走一条近路，穿过两行尚未苏醒的民宅，绕过经常有小广告的电线杆和歪倒一旁的醉鬼。白衬衫来自学校统一购置，衣物芳香剂是那个经久不衰牌子的经典款。领带是今年新款，并不是出自那个国际知名品牌，而是相熟裁缝的手笔。自行车是二手的，在两个街区外的自行车店买的。

那家店一直被人怀疑是偷车贼的销赃点，K在聊到这个话题的时候放声大笑，这也是一种共享经济不是吗？当时聊天分外热络，H讲不上话，眼睛直勾勾地盯着K的脸，直至对方摸摸自己脸颊——是我的问题吗？我的衣服哪里不对吗，八乙女同学？

H慌慌张张的。

他总是慌慌张张，一副什么都做不太好的样子。数学考试拿了C，家里人也带他去高级餐厅庆祝，平日他父母常光顾这家店。但他总是遮遮掩掩，生怕别人知道他的家境，放学后立刻融入归宅部大军。他说了几次去吃快餐就好了啊，走drive through，甚至都不用下车就可以拿到了。

而且K在那家麦当劳打工，他暗自想着，穿着黄红配色制服的K给顾客打甜筒，遇到同学的时候会偷偷多打一圈，他也想享受一次这种沉默的优待。

况且他对法餐，牛排，白巧克力蛋里的雪葩都不太感兴趣，家里人让他学法语，不过他上了两节课以听不懂为理由拒绝继续。日本有什么不好的，飞行恐惧者H如是说道，我一辈子就在这座城市里也不会腻烦。父母笑他没出息，虽然没人能定义什么是所谓的出息。在上学的第一天自我介绍时，他就这么说的——我，八乙女光，一个普通人，没什么天赋。

他对自己的无能为力太了解了，那种与生俱来的虚弱感伴随了他的少年时代。邻近的少年人都因荷尔蒙不断膨胀时，他却一步步地将自己逼入角落。

锋芒毕露的过去也不是没有，他初中时演过话剧，演一个少年毒贩。怀里装着小刀，望向人的眼神阴鸷又压抑。他用章鱼来描述那个年轻男孩，生活在污水里的章鱼，八条触手捆住唯一的木板。K和他演对手戏，演他同父异母的哥哥，他总能拿到哥哥剧本。话剧的最后一幕是少年毒贩自杀，布景是某年十二月圣诞节前。廉价的假血从他的手腕流向地面更远处，食用色素渗入他的戏服，唯一值得快乐的事是K的怀抱十分温暖。

隔着衬衫能感受到他的心跳，咚，咚，咚，年轻的战神正在击鼓。

有那么一个瞬间他真的觉得自己快要死掉了，就这样抛弃债务和废柴哥哥，飞向一个只有K的天堂去。傻瓜，K小声叫他，你的脸色真的变得好白。

是粉底，他动动嘴唇，他知道K能读唇语。

我当然知道，K挑了挑眉，一个可以逃避观众的小动作。

两位男主角在大篇幅的奏乐和道具组从天而降的假雪花里心照不宣地开着小玩笑。

你真的好瘦，浑身都是骨头，硌得我好痛。

K说。

你也好瘦，你知道你膝盖一直顶着我脖子吗，我也很痛，大脑没有知觉了。

H回敬。

他连忙摇摇头把过去的事晃出脑子，不能想不属于自己的东西。

K问他晚上要不要一起吃饭，他说好，K说你可以来我打工的店吃免费薯条，我偷偷给你装。但是好像小情侣约会啊，没有多少钱的约会只能去压公园小路。去闻每一朵被基因工程过的无味的花，去喂不再热爱面包的鱼和松鼠。他珍惜着和K共处的每一个时刻，穿过公园就是M记，他在角落里打开电脑开始写作业，K满脸笑容地给叫不对新地的顾客拿冰激凌。客人少的时候他被经理打发出来擦桌子，其实也只擦H坐的那一张。

一边擦桌子一边帮人改数学作业是不是很挑战智商？H咬着吸管问他。

一般吧，我觉得起码对我来说不是什么难题。K敲完了解答的最后一个字母，又开始擦并不存在的灰尘，吃薯条吗？刚炸好一锅，我们总会在下班前炸一锅带走，我们可以去公园里吃，我再给你打一杯可乐。

H想说自己晚上八点之后什么都不吃，但是他还是什么都没说。去他妈的健康生活吧，这种事可能一辈子也不会有一回。数学作业也索然无味起来，虽然它本来就不算是什么有趣的东西。郊区的麦当劳，刚下班的人给孩子买儿童餐挑选玩具，K身上都是油炸物的香气，这是他距离生活最近的时刻。窗外是加油站和居民区，他们要回到喧嚣的市内还要穿过漆黑的公园。

然后，路途的重点是他家冰冷的房子，空无一人的漂亮建筑。

比起实用价值，观赏价值更高的无理选项，他一个人的房子。

K下班的时候果然拎着一大袋子，牛皮纸上的麦当劳叔叔看起来更像是杀人如麻的逃犯。

无糖雪碧在右手的袋子里，给你多打了一圈，K伸出手给他看漂浮在碳酸上的冰激凌，一座奶油味的小冰山。

谢谢。

H起身清点了一下充电线。

我们走吧。

我们走吧。

沿着黑色的小径走下去，头顶上有可以被称之为星辰的明亮碎片。

明天有计划吗，毕竟是假期的第一天。

没有，H想了想，没有，没有计划，也没什么朋友，后辈说想让我陪他去打球，但我不想。

那你想做什么？

K问。

<我想和你一起去东京，我想和你一起去看雪，我想每一天都在你的身边醒来。我想死在舞台落雪的那一刻，死在你的怀抱里，所有的掌声都只为了我不堪的死亡而响，而不是你精湛的演技。我想你为我落泪，你为我感到遗憾，你为我放弃伦理与道德。我想和你逃离这个世界，逃离无聊的高中生活，逃离我冰冷的房间。至少，至少我想这个夜晚不要结束，如果有神能听到我的声音，我愿意用一切去换。>

我想喝你手里的那个可乐。

H说。

K停了下来，有些迟疑地说道，我喝过了欸，不介意的话直接喝就好了。

间接接吻哦，H拖长了声音。

嗨嗨，大家都是男生，怕什么呢，况且你长得这么可爱我也不算吃亏，八乙女同学很像是那个大火的女明星呢。

啊，她刚结婚没多久，真幸福啊。

是啊。

你也会结婚吗？H问。

不会吧，我可能永远没法和喜欢的人在一起，K掏出了湿哒哒的薯条袋，满脸沮丧地说道，都潮了，勉强吃吧，要哪种酱？番茄？我不喜欢番茄酱，我给自己拿了别的，但是你可以自便。

为什么？H知道自己的追问很不明智，那个人的形象越模糊越好，否则自己很难抵挡成为她的欲望。

因为啊，一些不能说的原因，我喜欢的人。

K说话总是卖关子，H也只是笑笑，和那根站不起身薯条的搏斗终于落败。

我喜欢的人，其实是个男孩，我很担心我们两个朋友也做不成，只能盯着对方傻笑而已。但是在某个时刻我看到对方也在，呃，看着我笑，无论是不是我想多，但我想试一次。

试一次吧。

薯条在地面上如是说道。

K去捉他的手指，冰冷床铺终于悠悠醒转。

少年的世界熔岩满地，热腾腾地蒸干了他们一身力气，直至午后的阳光终于扫进了屋里。

一个秘密，一个掷地有声的秘密，少年K的嘴唇覆盖过他的眼睛，我把一个秘密封印在这里，把一个秘密封印在昨天那条路的尽头——我在这里留一个封条，你吹空调的时候会听到它哗啦啦响。这个秘密被人发现也好，就此埋藏也好，或许我们明天就会被这个世界拆散，但我会回来，我会给这个秘密填上新土。

可我只想要你这一个恋人，就你这一个，从很早很早的时候就开始了。

H闭上了眼睛去回味那个吻，薄荷味的，K用了他的牙膏。

从你演我哥哥那一刻开始，我觉得我陷入了无法拒绝的境地，就从那一刻开始我发现事情不再对了，我不再正确了，我有秘密了。同班女生的情书像是陨石一样充满毁灭的力量，我变得脆弱了，荷尔蒙撑不起我的伪装了。这个时候沉默总能救我，但你总抛梗给我，明知道我反应慢。不过我要问你，是什么时候开始的，是什么时候发现我也是不一样的那个。

K沉默着回忆。

从，呃，你问我叫什么名字开始的，那天你穿着白色的衬衫，樱花落在你的肩膀上。同行的女孩帮你去拍，你谨慎而僵硬地感谢了她。我在你的掌心写汉字，你说好难，又说自己叫八乙女，意思是八位少女神。我问你八位少女神的名字，你摆摆手，谁记这个啊，你能记住联合国有多少部门吗？于是我开始给你被联合国的部门设置，无聊到那个女孩转头就走，你也没追，我们两个因为这件事笑了一整天。从那一刻开始我觉得我们会是一生的——

H用一个吻终止了这句定论，不要说，不要说一生，我们活在当下。


	7. 致命疗愈

薮用手指去抚摸八乙女背上的伤口，尚未愈合完全的部分仍能看到粉色的新肉。顽强的愈伤组织逐渐蚕食着那道闪电般的刀伤。

痛苦，悲哀，被遗忘的过去。

他自顾自为这道伤口取名虎太郎，仿佛能想象出当时的情况。刀是开刃的砍刀，长四十厘米，刃角不大于二十——一把完美的杀人凶器，锻造者赋予的职责与实际用途百分百吻合。

当尚未有人回忆起他的名字时，他们还是安全的。没有仇家或是不长眼的警察来找事，这道伤口还可以逐渐愈合，每日几毫米的新生组织会让他忘记痛苦。

八乙女细长手指勾他裤带，这是一种焦急的暗示。他需要一些免费的止痛剂，与常用的进口牌子不同，产自大脑黑质的多巴胺令他上瘾。

爱情的味道类似于麻醉剂，八乙女很懂这些，哪怕大脑出现了片刻的闪断，身体仍然记得那些令人兴奋物质的味道。他爱过无数人，爱过一个年轻的小警察，后者在某次缉毒任务中为他保守秘密而牺牲；爱过一个黑市商人，不过他不久后就携家带口移民美国；爱过一个牛郎，不过后来的事算不上什么爱情故事，只能在法制版上占中缝。那不是他第一次杀人，哪怕可怜的小警察都算不得他第一次。

他第一次杀人是在十六岁，漆黑的小巷里无家可归者绝望地挣扎着。他的白手套还是高中乐团批量发放的，校乐队前途无量的民乐手突然要追求摇滚梦想学起了贝斯，自然会被主流圈子排挤。那些玩摇滚的年轻人生活算不得干净，致幻剂和酒精被鼓吹成虚无的灵感来源。后来他认识了当地小有名气的黑帮，进入核心圈的要求是杀一个人，无论是谁都好，可以是你的亲人爱人，自然也可以是和你毫无关系的陌生人。他还记得当时那位前辈的表情，如同在描述一道枯燥无味的习题——无家可归者，流莺，但不建议你对你的同学下手。最好的办法是伪装成自杀的窒息，警察可不会费心去调查城市底层人自杀是为了尊严还是面包。  
人不过是行走的尸体，八乙女被如此教育，人不过是行走的尸体。灵魂暂居的一具贫弱躯壳，没关系的，杀人并不是什么令人为难的事。不过在那个四十多岁的流浪汉面色又白向紫最后变成青色后他不得不重新对这件事进行估计，尸体在变冷，他已经快用光力气。十六岁的少年人仍旧很难动用身体的每一块成熟肌肉劳作。他趁着尸体还未僵硬把他吊上了一棵监控外的树。如同一幅艺术作品，城市的冷光恰到好处地向这个阴暗小巷倾斜。世界上有那么多明亮的灵魂，不过他们的躯壳也肮脏不堪。

在某一刻少年八乙女将自己定义为肮脏躯壳的收割者——他们不配活着，不配审视流光溢彩的城市和美妙的未来。不过他尚未知道自己之后的人生也是不断衰落，自他家破产开始，生计便也成了问题。他无数次梦到那人突出的眼球，仿佛在反复吟诵那句质问，你其实也是我们，应死之人的一员。


End file.
